Over Action (Replace)
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: SanZo/ZoSan/NamiZo. Zoro merasa risih karena diperhatikan Nami tanpa alasan yang jelas, Usopp bilang bukan masalah besar dan menyuruhnya melupakannya. Di saat yang sama Sanji terlihat tidak enak badan membuat Zoro merasa kasihan padanya. Sedangkan Luffy ia hanya memperdulikan makanan. Rewrite-fic, Oneshot.


**A/N: (To Saving up more time Just Skip it. Actually its just some useless babble.)**

Fic ini adalah _Rewrite_ dari fic yang berjudul **"Replace"** Sudah 4 tahun saya telah bergabung di FFN sebagai Author (jadi-jadian) dan di tahun 2019 ini berniat menulis ulang beberapa Fic yang menurut saya cukup—sangat memalukan, karena menurut saya tulisan saya tuh pertamanya hancur sekali, banyak typo, dll. Meskipun kenyataannya sampai sekarang juga masih hahaha...

Mungkin tidak seperti Author lain yang cenderung menetap di sebuah Fandom saya itu suka ke kanan dan kiri, loncat kesana kemari. One Piece yang kebanyakan isinya orang luar dan Fanfiction nya berbahasa Inggris, acap kali akhirnya saya tinggalkan karena saya enggak pandai bahasa Inggris hahaha. Lebih tepatnya gak pede sama level saya. Kenyataannya saya termasuk penghuni 'senior'di fandom One Piece _For some reason I just proud about it._

Sekian terima kasih dan selamat membaca : )

 **Over Action**

Zoro merasa sedang diawasi. Pendekar pedang bersurai hijau itu melirik ke atas untuk mengintip Nami yang sedang duduk di atas sebuah tong kayu sambil membaca koran. Di saat yang sama Usopp memperhatikan Zoro yang sedang duduk di lantai dengan tatapan datar, tidak mengatakan apapun.

Untuk suatu alasan, beberapa hari ini suasana di Going Merry terasa canggung. Setelah beberapa hari mereka meninggalkan Baratie dan mendapatkan koki kapal beralis keriting, suasana diantara mereka berubah seperti ini.

Kebetulan saja koki kapal yang di rengrut kapten mereka adalah seseorang bertolak belakang dengan si pendekar pedang. Sanji dan Zoro sering berdebat, saling adu pukul, bahkan untuk sesuatu yang sepele dan remeh. Asal ketidak akraban mereka tidak mengusik Luffy, lagipula mereka adalah bajak laut—mereka seharusnya memang sekumpulan orang bar-bar.

Meskipun tidak mengusik Luffy, mungkin mereka berdua mengganggu yang lainnya. Zoro menyadarinya. Beberapa hari ini Nami selalu memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, pandangan wanita itu membuatnya sangat risih!

Ketika Zoro menanyainya, wanita itu hanya menjawabnya 'tidak ada' sambil bergidik bahu, lalu benar-benar mengabaikannya. Sungguh, sebenarnya apa masalah wanita itu dengannya?

Kalau mau protes kenapa tidak langsung bilang saja!?

"Kau tahu sesuatu Usopp?" akhirnya, lantaran tidak tahan dan tidak punya pilihan lain. Zoro bertanya pada anggota mereka yang berhidung panjang. "Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau wanita itu,punya masalah denganku?" tanyanya.

Usopp menoleh padanya. "Nami? Oh, mungkin karena itu!" serunya sambil mengangat jari telunjuknya, kelihatannya dia tahu sesuatu membuat Zoro mengembangkan senyum berharapnya.

"Itu?"

"Bukan masalah serius," jawab Usopp mengumbar senyum hambar sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Jawabannya membuat senyuman Zoro menghilang dan digantikan cemberut.

Zoro hanya bisa menghela nafas kecewa. Melihatnya Usopp jadi mengkasihaninya. Lelaki berambut kerinting itu mendekatinya lalu memberikan tepukan di pundak. "Lupakan saja," kata Usopp dengan nada menghibur. "ini bukan masalah serius nanti juga dia capek sendiri," tambahnya sebelum meninggalkan Zoro sendiri di gelanggang kapal.

Zoro diam di tempat. Mau tidak mau ia hanya bisa mempercayai perkataan Usopp, meskipun dia sendiri masih sangat penasaran. Katanya bukan masalah serius, mereka selalu menghadapi masalah besar, lalu masalah yang tidak serius itu seperti apa?

Zoro tidak ingin membahasnya lagi. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya dan menuju ke bagian belakang kapal sambil menguap. Tempat itu adalah tempat favoritnya untuk tidur siang.

...

Zoro berdiri di tempat sambil bersedekap dada. Di bawah kakinya ada seorang lelaki pirang bersetelan jas yang sedang tidur di tempat favoritnya. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, matanya hanya terpaku pada Sanji yang merupakan anggota paling baru mereka.

Sebentar lagi makan malam, bukannya Sanji harus bergegas untuk melakukan persiapan di dapur? Jujur saja, semenjak si koki playboy itu bergabung tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihatnya bermalas-malasan, apalagi di jam segini.

Sebagai anggota paling malas, Zoro sangat salut pada kerajinannya. Meskipun begitu Zoro masih mengangap keberadaan si alis keriting itu menyebalkan.

"Oi apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Zoro sambil menendang pelan kaki Sanji. "Biasanya kau tidur siang di dapur kan?"

Sanji terbangun, berlahan ia membuka matanya dan mendongak ke atas. Zoro berjongkok di sebelahnya, wajah mereka cukup berdekatan. "Seperti dapur bagimu, tempat ini adalah favoritku," tambah Zoro dengan penekanan.

"Bau dapur tidak bagus." Sanji mengerutkan dahinya, tentu dia tidak akan menuruti Zoro semudah itu.

Zoro berdiri, melihat Sanji dengan heran. Si koki menolak dapur? Semoga saja Going Merry tidak akan tersapu badai. Setelah beberapa saat ia membuka mulutnya lagi, "Wajahmu berwarna aneh, seperti kacang busuk," komennya. Zoro sama sekali tidak terdengar mencemaskan Sanji. Hanya dalam jangka waktu beberapa hari mereka sudah seperti musuh bebuyutan.

"Tidak seaneh warna rambutmu!" balas Sanji kesal. Sesuai pengamatan Zoro, kondisinya memang tidak sedang dalam keadaan prima. Ia tidak mau melanjutkan berdebatan. Sanji kembali berbaring, berguling membelakangi Zoro. "Aku pinjam tempat ini sebentar!" serunya sebelum kembali memejamkan mata.

Zoro mengosok tengkuknya. "Yaah...tempat ini juga bukan punyaku," gumamnya. Raut wajahnya tidak bisa ditebak, namun sebenarnya dia sedang berpikir sejenak.

"Mmm...Kurasa," Zoro komat-kamit, terdengar tidak begitu yakin. Meskipun hubungan mereka tidak baik tapi nanti Luffy akan menangis kalau hal buruk terjadi pada kokinya. "Kurasa aku akan pergi memanggil Nami," lanjutnya bisa didengar oleh Sanji.

"BERHENTI MARIMO!" Belum saja Zoro melangkah kan kakinya, Sanji meneriakinya. Zoro segera berhenti, menoleh ke arah Sanji sambil melotot. Julukan si koki padanya itu yang paling membuatnya tidak menyukainya.

"Satu jam. Setelah satu jam aku akan bangun," tambah Sanji terdengar bersi keras. Kelihatannya ia benar-benar tidak ingin Nami memeriksanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Zoro. "Kau seperti singa laut yang sekarat."

Sanji mengabaikannya, si pirang itu sudah kembali memejamkan matanya. Zoro menggaruk pipinya, rupanya ada orang selain dirinya yang menolak untuk di periksa.

"Ya sudahlah." Zoro menyerah. Mulanya ia berencana untuk mengabaikan Sanji dan mencari tempat lain untuk tidur siang. Tapi melihat Sanji yang berbaring di lantai dengan nafas yang tidak teratur, membuat Zoro merasa iba.

Sanji terlihat sedang tidak berdaya dan payah, pemandangan yang sangat menyedihkan baginya. Hal tersebut membuat Zoro kembali memutar pikirannya, memilik antara melakukan sesuatu atau membiarkan Sanji.

Akhirnya, setelah merutuki pilihannya sendiri, Zoro pergi untuk mengambil se ember air dan handuk.

...

"Apa kau mau bersih-bersih?" tanya Nami yang melihat Zoro membawa dua ember air penuh dan sebuah handuk. Perempuan bersurai pendek itu memandang si pendekar pedang dengan tatapan heran. Zoro tidak bisa berhadapan dengan tatapan tersebut. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Zoro mengangguk.

"Bohong. Kau jelas-jelas bertingkah mencurigakan." Itu skakmat dari Nami, Zoro tidak dapat berkutik lagi. "Mataku ini bukan dekorasi, caramu membuka pintu sama persis seperti saat aku berumur lima tahun."

"Ha?"

"Saat itu pertama kalinya aku mencuri," lanjut Nami dengan bangga. Tidak lama kemudian Usopp muncul, si hidung panjang itu tidak bisa memahami situasinya. Tidak biasanya Nami dan Zoro terlihat 'akur'

Di saat yang sama, di bagian belakang kapal. Sanji terbangun karena keributan yang di buat Nami dan Zoro. Rasa ngantuknya menghilang seketika itu juga setelah melihat sepasang sepatu boot hitam yang familiar, tergeletak begitu saja di pinggiran pagar.

"Eh!?" Sanji sampai mematung melihatnya. "Si bodoh itu tidak tenggelam kan?" tanyanya ragu. Tapi tidak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara Zoro dan Nami, membuatnya bisa bernafas lega. Bagus kalau prasangkanya salah.

Dengan itu Sanji kembali berbaring dan tidur, ia masih butuh istirahat.

Sementara itu Nami masih mengoceh tentang masa dimana ia masih 'polos'

"Waktu itu aku merasa ketakutan..."

Zoro menatap Nami dengan jenggah. "Aku tidak mencuri apapun," katanya menyela dengan malas.

Usopp turun dari tangga lalu berdiri di tengah keduanya. "Zoro kenapa kau telanjang kaki? Apa kau dihukum?" tanyanya setelah menyadari kalau si pendekar pedang rupanya sedang bertelanjang kaki sambil membawa dua ember penuh air.

Luffy duduk di atas sebuah tong kayu yang tak jauh dari mereka bertiga. Bocah karet itu terlihat acuh tak acuh, ia benar-benar mengabaikan perdebatan yang sedang terjadi diantara para krunya. Meskipun demikian, ia tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk bergabung.

"Nami! Aku tidak masalah dengan daging!" serunya penuh semangat sambil mengacungkan tangannya tinggi.

"Apa maksudmu!?" teriak Nami sambil mengacungkan tinjunya. "Kau pikir aku sedang berlarian dengan membawa babi!?" baginya apa yang dikatakan si Luffy sangat menyinggungnya.

"Untukmu dua sapi masih ringan," tambah Usopp yang segera kena lemparan gentong yang penuh akan amukan Nami.

Di tengah kehebohan tersebut Zoro mengambil kesempatan untuk pergi ke bagian belakang kapal.

...

Zoro memeras handuk nya lalu meletakan handuk basah itu di atas dahi Sanji. Ia menatapi wajah si pirang itu sambil bertanya-tanya apakah raut wajah lelaki itu sudah mendingan atau belum?

Tanpa sadar tangan Zoro menempel di dahi Sanji, dengan maksud memeriksa suhu. Ia meyakinkan dirinya jika ia tidak punya alasan khusus lain untuk merawat lelaki yang tidak disukainya, selain demi Luffy. Ya, kaptennya bisa menangis kalau kokinya mendapatkan masalah.

Setelah itu Zoro menghabiskan sisa waktunya dengan latihan, mengangkat beberapa barbel atau mengayunkan pedangnya. Se jam kemudian ia bisa mendengar teriakan Luffy yang mengeluh lapar, mungkin memang sudah waktunya ia membangunkan Sanji.

"Oh waktu yang tepat," komen Zoro. Di luar dugaannya ternyata Sanji menepati omongannya sendiri. Sanji bangun tanpa perlu orang lain membangunkannya, kebiasaan yang lebih disiplin daripada siapapun di kelompok topi jerami.

Sejenak Sanji terlihat ling-lung, kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing. Lalu ia menyadari sebuah handuk basah jatuh ke pangkuannya. "Ada apa dengan handuk ini?" tanyanya sambil mengangkatnya.

Zoro menjadi kaku, situasi yang sama dengan Nami tadi. "Ah, aku sedang bersih-bersih jadi..." jawabannya ngawur dan terdengar kikuk. Zoro bahkan tidak bisa menatap Sanji secara langsung. "Kau tahu—"

"Hmm...Ini tidak seperti aku punya masalah dengan kondisi fisikku," sela Sanji untuk mengakhiri situasi mereka yang canggung.

Akhirnya Zoro bisa merasa lebih santai, ia menoleh. "Jadi, masalahnya otak?"

"AKU KEHABISAN ROKOK!" Sanji beteriak frustasi. "Akh! SUDAH CUKUUP!" ia masih berteriak sambil mengacaj rambutnya sendiri, emosinya tidak terkontrol.

"..." Zoro mengamatinya dengan wajah datar. Ia sendiri bukan perokok, dia tidak bisa memahaminya.

"Ma-maaf," ucap Sanji merasa tidak enak. Mau seperti apapun hubungan mereka tapi Zoro tidak ada hubungannya, tidak seharusnya ia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada si pendekar pedang.

"Tidak masalah," balas Zoro lalu memutar tubuhnya. Ia terlihat tidak peduli dan berencana untuk meninggalkan Sanji. Sayangnya, kedua kalinya untuk hari ini Sanji menahannya.

"Tu-tunggu!"seru Sanji membuat Zoro kembali menoleh. "Terima...Terima kasih," lanjutnya malu-malu.

Tapi respon Zoro sangatlah datar, acuh tak acuh ia bertanya. "Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja—" Respon yang dingin itu membuat Sanji ingin meledak lagi. Sebelum itu terjadi Zoro memencet hidungnya.

"Kalau masalahnya nikotin aku juga tidak punya jalan keluarnya," sela Zoro lalu menarik tangannya kembali.

Sanji memegangi hidungnya yang merah, karena perbuatan Zoro hidungnya jadi terasa sedikit panas. "Kau punya," ujarnya lalu menarik kerah Zoro.

Si pendekar pedang kehilangan keseimbangannya, detik selanjutnya ia sudah berada dalam pelukan si koki. Raut wajah Zoro yang dingin kini berubah drastis, matanya melebar karena terkejut dengan Sanji yang tiba-tiba saja mencuri ciuman di bibirnya.

"Aku bukan pengganti rokok!" protes Zoro setelah mendorong Sanji, sepelan mungkin. Muka si pendekar pedang merona semerah tomat, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan serangan kejutan sejenis ini.

...

"Ku kembalikan rokokmu, Sanji-kun." Di tengah makan malam Nami memberikan beberapa kotak berwarna putih kepada Sanji.

"Be-benarkah Nami-san?" Sanji dibuatnya kegirangan, ia menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Tapi kalau Zoro bau tembakau lagi aku akan kembali menyitanya," ujar Nami sambil mengumbar senyuman manis. Senyuman tersebut berangsur-angsur menghilang di saat bersamaan Luffy mengendus kaos putih Zoro. Sanji sudah memasang wajah pucat.

"Bau apa ini, Zoro?" tanya Luffy.

"Na, Nami-san aku bisa jelaskan..." keringat dingin sudah membasahi wajah Sanji. Menjadi satu-satunya perokok memang tidak pernah mudah.

Nami menatapnya tajam, untung saja ia tidak meminta kembali rokok yang sudah dikembalikannya. "Sanji-kun kurasa kau harus berhenti merokok," ujarnya mengancam.

"Nami.." Usopp tersenyum miris. "Kau terlalu over protektif terhadap Zoro," tambahnya.

Zoro memelototi Nami, bukan maksudnya untuk membela Sanji tapi—

"Lebih baik jangan Nami!" protesnya. "Si mesum ini bisa membuatku menjadi pengganti rokoknya!"

Usopp menepuk jidatnya keras. Kenapa juga Zoro harus melaporkannya!?

Semenjak Sanji bergabung, Nami jadi punya hobi baru. Entah kenapa ia jadi suka bertingkah menjadi 'ibu mertua' yang ketat terhadap calon suami anaknya. Usopp tidak pernah memahami jalan pikiran Nami, karena mau bagaimana pun hubungan Sanji dan Zoro itu terlalu sengit. Tidak mungkin keduanya bisa punya hubungan lebih dari 'teman saling mengejek' kan? Atau mungkin ia tidak boleh cepat berasumsi karena tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi di masa depan.

 **END**


End file.
